


APH【dover】eyes on me

by hot_peppermint



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 06:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20689028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hot_peppermint/pseuds/hot_peppermint
Summary: 旧文，AU我觉得这文可以用‘瞎猫碰到死耗子’这句话来概括建议搭配《你是我的眼》这首歌一同食用





	1. Chapter 1

亚瑟的眼睛生来与其他人的不同，问题不在他的绿色里没有参杂任何的金或者是棕，也不是说他的视力有什么毛病。虽然他怀疑过一段时间，并且做了很多的检查，但最后还是接受了自己能看到那些奇怪东西的事实。也不算太糟，坚持不懈的见了二十几年的鬼早就让他习以为常了。只是有的时候，他会怀念小时候住在乡下的那段日子，那里大大小小精怪可比城里缺胳膊少腿的幽灵有趣得多。

城里尽是一些变态！变态的人和变态的幽灵！

他抬头看了看窗外，坐在露天咖啡座里的男人依旧在看着他，他不喜欢这样。这些东西，这些阴魂不散的死人……有些甚至没意识到自己死了，把自己当作一个活人，做着平时自己会做的事。亚瑟早些年上过这种当，把一个鬼魂当作活人同它聊了一个下午，直到公园对面的家庭主妇报了警，警察把他从空秋千旁边带走送上救护车之后，他就烦透了这些鬼东西。

亚瑟低下头，继续看自己手里的杂志。现在他已经能够分清他们和它们了，一些在事故中去世的人往往带着致命的伤口，而另外有些则不太好分辨，但所有的那种东西会让他产生静电，带来汗毛直立鼻子发痒的感觉。

他放下杂志，在书店里逛了一圈，不断在转身的时候偷偷望向咖啡座上的男人。对方懒洋洋的坐在那里，保持着同一个笑容，直视着自己。熟悉的不适感觉，除了汗毛直立甚至连脖子都开始发热。亚瑟站在料理书籍的前面，背对窗户，用心回想了一下，觉得自己可能见过这个男人，而且还不止一两次。

一个跟踪狂鬼？或者生前就是个跟踪狂？亚瑟记不起来具体自己是什么时候，在哪里见过这个金发男人，他只有几个模糊的印象，似乎这些日子一直有个东西跟着自己。现在也不是去关心对方是在生前还是在死后跟上自己的，令人困扰的是跟踪狂的幽灵一定比活着的跟踪狂麻烦。

虽然大部分的幽灵没有攻击性，但都挺讨人厌的，尤其是躲在厕所里树林间的阴郁家伙。上一个让亚瑟难以忍受的幽灵住出现在旅馆里，忧郁症让它从楼上跳了下去摔破了头，之后的日子里它和它的半个脑袋就挤在房间的墙角里，絮絮叨叨的叙述着自己的不幸。从天亮自言自语到深夜，然后是连续五个小时的叹气，直到太阳重新升起，它重头开始再讲一遍。

最后亚瑟抓着它的头将它从生前自杀的那个窗口扔了出去，在睡眠不足的愤怒下，几乎捏爆了可怜的鬼魂。在这之前，他还从来没有试过主动用身体去接触它们。在躁动的青春期时，他为了好玩吓唬过几个胆小的幽灵。比如假装看不见它们，正常的走过去突然扭头朝它们的耳朵大吼——通常是没人在场的情况下，吓得那些东西不是立即消失就是飞快的跑走。

还有一次，他的客厅出现了一个幽灵，于是亚瑟把房间的门窗都关上，编造了许多自己怎么把幽灵关进瓶子或者是茶壶里，用开水和洁厕剂折磨了整整一个星期的故事。压力过大的幽灵很快就吐了，它在墙上留下擦不掉的水迹之后，像个漏气的气球一样变得瘪瘪的瘫倒在地动弹不得。亚瑟只好在它躺着的地方放了一个柜子遮掉这个被困住的幽灵……不知道后来怎么样了，也许现在它依旧躺在那里。

但是自己也许不该这么对付窗外的那个家伙……亚瑟装模作样的翻开一本《完美厨师》，将脸埋进‘海鲜饭’和‘碎肉馅饼’中。这个跟踪狂和其他或者垂头丧气，语无伦次，或者怒气冲冲，嚎叫个不停的鬼魂不太一样，他悠然自得，笑容可亲，举手投足间都透着一股快活劲。

他下巴上有一些胡渣，除了穿着不太合时宜的薄外套之外，看起也算是整洁。亚瑟看见他先是飞快的四处张望，然后弯下腰低头，齐肩的金发散在空中，被风搅得乱七八糟。他却丝毫不在意，反问变本加厉的钻到了小桌子下面，继续找着什么。

也许他就是个活人？亚瑟盘算着究竟该怎么处理这件事，突然就看到了男人正找寻着的东西。椅子边蹲着不知从哪里来的小狗，再仔细一看，那小东西的肚子是个扁圆形，上面还带着轮胎印，又是一个幽灵！亚瑟肯定了自己的想法，普通人看不见被汽车碾死的小狗的鬼魂，更不会试图将它抱起来。

亚瑟从食谱中探出头来，他看着窗外的男人抓起了小狗的上半部，下半部依旧留在地上，扯动中内脏掉了一地。男人尴尬的把半只狗放下，企图把掉出来的东西放回去，狗却一直在舔他的脸。最后他放弃了，抓着尾巴拉住准备跑开的另外半只凑合着拼好了它，用衣服下摆擦擦手，坐回到了椅子上，又飞快张望了一下确认没人看见他做了什么。

亚瑟几乎就要笑起来了，不管怎么样，一个成年男人在小桌子下乱窜撞到脑袋的画面总是有趣的。他承认对方与其他的幽灵不同，他可以不去管它，只要它不再跟着自己。这个时候，那个男人发现了亚瑟的视线，冲着他咧开嘴笑了笑，又挥挥手。

他的眼睛是蓝色的，亚瑟发现，马上厌恶起自己刚才对着陌生男子傻笑的那副样子来。他低下了头，还是能感觉到对方依旧在看着自己。不适的感觉再次涌了上来，但又有一些不同，不知怎么的鼻子没有发痒反而是心脏跳得比较快了。亚瑟觉得该解决这个问题了，他放下书，走出了商店。

他得去和那位跟踪狂说个明白，必要的时候，给它几拳。对方看见亚瑟走出来立即站了起来，像是在迎接什么重要的事情，站得直直的。那双蓝眼睛却紧紧的盯着亚瑟，脸上的笑容也消失了，好像他会走过来是件多么不可思议的事情。

从书店到咖啡座不过几步路，亚瑟却走得异常艰难。他突然觉得奇怪起来，从这个距离来说，他不可能看清一个陌生男人的眼睛的颜色，但亚瑟就是知道，蓝色，那是一双蓝色的眼睛。他想起一另种蓝来。自己住在乡下的某个夏天，大约七八岁的时候，也见过一个蓝眼睛的姑娘。那时他不喜欢幽灵，躲在抽屉里小精灵是可爱的，但站在河边的苍白鬼魂只会吓得他想哭。没人愿意帮助他，即便是他那些同样看得到鬼魂的亲戚，也只会笑话他是个没用的胆小鬼。

只有那个小姑娘，她仔细的听了自己的故事，告诉他如果害怕就不要去看。你该看着对自己重要的东西，她说，有一天，等你遇上一生最重要的那个人的时候，你的眼睛就只看得到那个人啦。亚瑟认为等到那天太久了，他不可能闭着眼睛坚持那么长的时间。

那就看着我吧。那姑娘这么说，和亚瑟玩了一整个的暑假。虽然她的建议完全没有作用，但有这么个伙伴在自己害怕的时候陪在身边总比孤零零的一个人强。假期结束之后，亚瑟再也没有见过她，但永远记得那双无忧无虑的蓝眼睛，像高且透明的夏日天空。

而面前这个男人眼中的蓝，是阳光照耀之下的大海，表面泛着刺眼的光芒，在光芒的闪烁之下是不见底的深渊。亚瑟很难从这双眼睛里看出点什么，虽然他是温柔的，饱含着感情的，却无法分辨从中流露出来的究竟是什么，以及更多的，隐藏在眼底黑暗中的东西。

亚瑟继续看着那双眼睛，觉得像是有电流盘踞在了身上，挠得他心尖发痒。他知道鬼魂会扰乱磁场令人不适，但从未遭受过这样的冲击，他移不开自己的视线，脚下的每一步都像是踩在棉花上。那双眼睛将他拉进了海里，海浪一般的力量围绕着他，一面阻止，一面推挤他往前。好不容易走到咖啡桌旁边，没等他开口，倒是那个男人长长的呼出一口气，先坐了下来。

“先生？”亚瑟摇摇头，他觉得自己的思绪有点混乱，同时也耳鸣了起来，“我，我想我不认识你？”

“也许？”那个男人开口说话了，他的声音像不疾不徐的溪水，流进亚瑟的耳中，耳鸣一下子就消失了。他想了想，继续用试探的口气问亚瑟，“但我觉得我们好像见过？”

亚瑟感到缠绕在自己身上的不适感觉消失了，他恢复了正常，拉开椅子坐下来，“上星期在超市？我们在那里见了面？”

“上星期，嗯……罐头减价，我买了一些豆子……是的，我好像看到了你，你买了什么，先生？”

“没有！”亚瑟扭过头，他没有看着那个男人说话，生怕路过的人看见自己和空气说话又会报警。“还有在电影院门口，我在看档期表，你在马路对面的喷水池上坐着；在洗衣店，我坐着，你走了进来，然后我就马上走了……你究竟想干什么？”

“可人人要去洗衣店啊！”男人辩解道，很快又露出了笑容，“我想我们挺有缘分的。”

“你知不知道自己，自己已经……”亚瑟想谈谈这个问题，又不知怎么开口。算了吧，那不关自己的事，他立即换了一种口气，直奔目的而去。“听着，我不想知道你有什么目的，但我会这么做：把你像张废纸一样揉成一团，然后用球棒打飞出去，你会在空中飞很久，很久。”说完，亚瑟握紧了放在桌上的拳头，确保对方明白自己的决心。

“你做不到的。”男人哈哈笑起来，“看看你的体格，你连把我抱起来都做不到……”

“是的，我会的。”亚瑟重申，他知道它们都是轻飘飘的，不堪一击的。

男人沉默了一会儿，“我想我知道你在说什么了，我们总是遇到，在这里，在电影院门口，在超市……你和我，这就好像，好像你在跟踪我？”

亚瑟转过头来，他被这混淆黑白的推论气坏了，“是你！是你在跟着我！”

“不好说。”男人摸摸下巴，“你有什么证据证明是我在跟着你？”

“哦！”亚瑟明白过来，不管这男人要做什么，都是为了惹怒自己。他不会再去管这件事了，在必要的时候，比如下一次见到这个变态的时候，他会痛打他一顿。

“好吧，先生，你想耍我，故意让我生气……”亚瑟站起来准备离开，“但我不在乎，我不关心你接下来要做什么，反正你不会达到你的目的的——我没必要生一个无赖的气。”

“你已经在生气了。”

“不，不，不，我没有。”亚瑟摆摆手，他真的要离开这里了，这个幽灵虽然与众不同，但他不愿意和一个死人多废话，况且还是个无聊的变态。

“你觉得我没法让你更生气了？”

亚瑟走出去几步，回头用那种‘倒是要看看你究竟有什么能耐’的语气嘲讽道，“你还想怎么做？冲我吐唾沫还是在我面前跳一段愚蠢的舞？”说完头也不回的走了。

男人快步追了上来，亚瑟做好了打架的准备，对方却抓住他的肩膀，吻上了他的嘴唇。

亚瑟觉得自己气得快发疯了，但突然的，他察觉到那张嘴唇是柔软温热的，他大叫起来，“你是个活人！”

“你以为呢，先生？”男人小声在他耳边低语，“你看到我在和那条狗玩耍就觉得我也是个鬼魂？”

“你……我是说……洗衣店，在那里，我……”亚瑟有些语无伦次，他尝试理清现在的情况，关于这个男人，他带来的奇怪感觉，还有跟踪的事……以及，那条狗，这家伙还在桌子底下绕来绕去，咬着亚瑟的脚后跟！

“唉……”对方突然叹了一口气，用手抵着额头，颇为失望的惋惜着，“看来，我确实没法让你更生气了。”

亚瑟看见他舔了舔嘴唇别有深意的微笑起来，这才想起来刚才这个男人做了什么。如果他是个活人的话，那么街上所有人都看见自己在光天化日之下和一个男人接吻了！亚瑟又开始觉得不对劲了，除了汗毛直立，心跳加速，脚底发软的感觉，连脸上都不幸地冒出了气恼的红晕。他决定了，不管这事会如何发展，他必须给他来上一拳。

但是对方好像早就看出了他的想法。在挡住那出其不意的一拳之后，反手一握，友好的报上了自己的名字，“弗朗西斯。”他说，“我叫弗朗西斯，我觉得我们该谈谈。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告，这文其实有三十多章


	2. Chapter 2

“总的来说，我觉得我们应该合作，那个……呃，《灵异侦探社》之类的？我们是伙伴，搭档，专门帮助别人破解……”一路上，那个名叫弗朗西斯的男人都在游说亚瑟去当一个侦探，这可能也是最近他当跟踪狂的原因，“嘿，你看过《地狱神探》吗？那个电影？”

亚瑟只想甩掉他，但不管他走得多快，多么灵活的躲进小巷子里，弗朗西斯总有办法跟上他，于是他只好直接的说，“我觉得我们没有那么大的本事，特别是……我不了解你，但对于我来说，我没兴趣，也不想过于深入的参合进‘那个世界’！”

弗朗西斯摆摆手，“天呐，我可不准备赤手空拳和魔鬼什么的打上一架！我的意思是，我们可以帮人完成未了的心愿啊，找找东西啊之类的，轻松的小活。”他耸了耸肩膀，不得不开始抱怨他们走了太多的路了，“我真没想到你家离咖啡店那么远！你难道没辆车吗？”

“我当然有车！”亚瑟懒得去解释自己为什么要绕路，“上星期出了点小事故，送去修理了。”否则我怎么可能让你跟上来，早把你关在车门外扬长而去了！他在心里嘀咕着，走上了楼梯。

弗朗西斯点点头，他并不准备放弃，即使在光线不佳的楼梯间里差点踢到杂物滚下楼也没有停下脚步，他飞快的追上了亚瑟，似乎准备就这样厚着脸皮跟他回家。

“先生！”眼看走到了家门口，亚瑟终于发出了最后的通牒，“我确确实实对这种事没有兴趣。这么说吧，这种能力对我来说没有任何的作用，我甚至还会觉得它十分的麻烦，如果你认为沉浸在死人的世界里很有趣的话，那我祝你愉快，很遗憾我不能加入……”

“呃，实际上我看得不是很清楚，有时候只能看到几个光斑，有时候只有声音……”弗朗西斯打断了他，“我不知道你和我看到的是不是一样。”

“所以你是想找个帮手？所以你说合作？”亚瑟有些疑惑，他从来没有与那些和自己有相同能力的人好好交谈过。现在他也好奇起来，自己面前的世界在其他人眼里会是怎么样的，“你不认为那种事非常的讨厌？反而想了解的更多？”

“我……”弗朗西斯思考了一下，回答，“我不是天生神力，我的一位朋友，她……她能看到那种东西，然后她死了。呃，实际上那是我的恋人，我们当时在一起，接着她的这种能力就，遗传？遗产？”他看着亚瑟吗，眉头紧紧皱起，努力寻找着合适的词，“感染？对，就像感冒一样，她把这种能力传染给我了，然后我就……”

“于是你就像个得到新玩具的小孩一样准备找个人和你一起玩家家酒？”亚瑟明白弗朗西斯想和自己搭档搞什么侦探社的原因了，他只是图新鲜，觉得这件事很有趣，但愿如此吧！他笑起来，“希望你能永远保持新鲜感，呵，我相信你会的！”

亚瑟不再理睬他，如果他再纠缠着自己，他会报警叫警察来处理这个满嘴‘鬼话’的疯子。

弗朗西斯站在原地有些尴尬的抓着头发，他听得出亚瑟嘴里的讽刺，却依旧没有离开的打算。亚瑟越来越不耐烦的拧动钥匙，难道非要自己喊出‘滚蛋’这个男人才会走开吗？反正自己不会让他进家门的，他想着该如何对付弗朗西斯，手中凝固在钥匙孔里的钥匙提醒他又出了一件麻烦事。

“艹！”亚瑟跳起来，用力拍了拍门，“不敢相信！他把我的门锁换了！”

“谁？”弗朗西斯见缝插针提问。

“我的混蛋哥哥，上个月他没有任何通知就来这里，我的家！拿走了一堆书，还把我冰箱里的食物都扔了，于是，非常正当的，我在他的语音信箱里留了一点话。”亚瑟气急了，他根本没意识到自己正在和一个绝对不想再去理睬的家伙讲话，“好吧，我留了一大堆脏话给他，因为我很生气，人之常情，是他先招惹的我！”

“所以现在你打不开自己的家门了？这真的是你的家吗？”

“由我们兄弟几个共同继承，写的明明白白的！但他选了乡下的房子的话就不该到我这里来捣乱！”亚瑟踢了一脚房门，拿出手机语无伦次的说，“我要报警，我要，我要……”

“放松点，放松点，我想我能解决。”弗朗西斯从屁股上的口袋里找出根黑色的一字发卡，像电影里演的一样轻松捅开了大门。

“……所以你是个小偷？”

“不，我是个宠物美容师，不过恰好失业才不得以想和你这样的人搭档混口饭吃。”弗朗西斯顺势跟着亚瑟走进了他的房子，“不管你是干什么，多学点技巧总是好的。”

亚瑟刚想大叫‘你怎么进来了’就被地上的景象吓得喊了起来，“我的毯子！！！”

弗朗西斯被这声惨叫吓得迈不开步来，他低头看了半天，颇为疑惑，“可地上没有毯子啊？”

“他拿走了我的毯子！”亚瑟开始在地上打转了，他气得咬牙切齿，不停的咒骂着‘那个混蛋’。弗朗西斯试图让他冷静一点，也许是家里遭了贼，也许该去看看还少了什么。

“我宁可，宁可让贼偷走也不愿意让那个混蛋拿走。”亚瑟痛苦的说道，“是的，兄弟几个平分遗产，但我打赌赢了，它理应归我！从我六岁开始这条地毯就是我的东西了，我的东西！但我的混蛋哥哥总想扳回一局，他知道我喜欢它，所以找了机会来偷走。之前我们明明约好等我死了这才归他，这个混球！哈，换了锁，他还换了锁！”

弗朗西斯皱起了眉头，“什么样的六岁小孩会想要一条地毯？”

“那是一条手工编制的波斯地毯！羊毛的！是个珍贵的古董！”亚瑟尖叫起来。

“所以我就是不明白哪种小孩会喜欢古董羊毛什么毯的。”弗朗西斯摊了摊手，“一个六岁小孩。”

亚瑟翻了一个白眼，他觉得自己快发疯了，于是拿出手机开始给那个混球斯科特打电话，问他这究竟是怎么一回事。

“……借我洗个澡。”弗朗西斯见他有事要忙，无暇分身，趁机钻进了浴室。

亚瑟没太在意弗朗西斯的话，手机的讯号不太好，接通之后满是沙沙的干扰声，他根本没法把一连串的脏话送给斯科特。

“……亚……亚瑟？是……是……是你……你……吗？”

天呐！亚瑟气得立即挂掉了电话，他抬头看了看沙发对面的挂钟，准备等会儿再打一次。疲倦感涌了上来，走了那么多路现在他要休息一下了，可屁股还没沾上沙发，浴室里传来的声音又让亚瑟跳了起来。如果不是被钻了空子，自己怎么会允许一个陌生人用他的浴室。

他怒气冲冲的走过去，猛地打开浴室的门，时机恰好，名叫弗朗西斯的陌生男人弯腰脱下了裤子，正用白花花的屁股对着自己。

“哦，我真没想到你这么的急……”

在对方说完嘴里的下流话之前，亚瑟猛地关上了门。他不知道为什么事情总是一桩接着一桩，一丝喘息的机会都没有留给自己。疲倦感越来越强烈，他躺到了沙发上，听着浴室里传来的水声，希望一切能尽快的结束。

弗朗西斯很快就洗完了澡，他顶着湿漉漉的头发，身上穿着一件灰色大衣，那不是他进来的时候穿着的风衣，“……我从衣柜里拿了一件外套，你不介意吧？这天可真冷……”

亚瑟没好气的看了他一眼，指着大门说，“滚！”

“好吧，虽然我想借一下吹风机，但是……”弗朗西斯笑了笑，“谢谢你的浴室。对了，要是你改变了主意，可以来西面的那个桥洞里找我。”

一个流浪汉，小偷，失业者，亚瑟翻了个白眼，他还能被什么气死呢？门关上后，他突然想起来弗朗西斯刚才穿走的外套自己从没见过，难道是斯科特放在这里的？没理由，亚瑟想，他为什么要把自己的衣服放在这里呢？

他走进浴室，检查是否少了什么。除了多了一瓶似乎是给女性使用的毛发护理剂之外，一切都和以前一样。亚瑟觉得有点奇怪，昨晚自己还没注意到浴室里有这样的东西，今天它就突然的冒了出来。他又走进卧室打开了衣柜，那里没有很大的变化，但同样多了两件不属于自己的衣服。

从花哨的款式上来看，那也不会属于自己哥哥中的任何一人，他们都和自己一样，喜欢比较沉稳毫不夸张的西装。而这件，亚瑟拎起一件凭空出现的深蓝色外套的袖子，自己似乎见过，它穿在一个和自己身材相仿的男人身上。

那是在黑暗中，穿着这件外套的男人从口袋里掏出一个刻有鸽子的银色打火机，他点上火凑到亚瑟叼在嘴里的香烟上，然后又给自己点上烟。跳跃的火苗照亮了他的脸和卷曲的金发，那是弗朗西斯的脸。

亚瑟停止了回想，他摸摸蓝色外套的口袋，从里面拿出一个银色的打火机，上面刻着一只鸽子。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写这个出发点是我好想看同居状态下的两人。  
眉下雨天就在家里烫手帕，仏觉得挺无聊的，就用手帕折了一只小兔子放在衣橱里。  
眉当然是喜欢得不了啦！当然嘴里是不会说的  
看穿了一切的仏隔天用毛巾折了一根大JB放在了同一个地方  
当然被揍啦wwwwwww
> 
> 手帕能不能折成兔子我不知道啦，反正毛巾能折成大JB啦，生活真是充满情趣啊


	3. Chapter 3

亚瑟独自走在河岸边，他不知道为什么自己要在这么个寒冷漆黑的深夜去桥洞里找一个陌生人。他只是觉得事情有些奇怪，他的房间里多了点东西，而他根本不知道那是怎么一回事。

弗朗西斯也许知道。但桥底下太黑了，亚瑟只能看到在个几个电视纸箱拼起来的纸房子里有个长条形的物体。亚瑟不敢肯定那是他，一时不敢发出什么声音。正当他思考着是否带根撬棍来更为安全的时候，那条东西爬了出来，从睡袋里钻出半个人来。

“亚瑟？你吓死我了！”弗朗西斯坐起来，惊魂未定的问道，“你干嘛站在那里一动不动的？”

“呃……”亚瑟不知道要说点什么，他觉得自己应该走过去坐在弗朗西斯的那边讲话，但他莫名地感到有些恐惧，留在黑暗中反而让他觉得安全些。

“我想起来在哪里见过你了，弗朗西斯，我们第一次见面，就在那个咖啡馆，你找到我，说你的一条狗不见了。还是，是你朋友的狗……”

“宠物美容院里的一条狗，叫做索菲，是客人寄养的。”

“对，对，我想起来了。”亚瑟点点头。

几月前，弗朗西斯把客人的狗弄丢了，他在网上发帖希望得到帮助，于是有个好事之徒留言让他在固定的时间去咖啡店前面的书店里找一个眉毛最粗的人，那人会对他有点帮助。但亚瑟认为使用自己的灵异体质去找一条活狗是不恰当，他认为自己绝对没有因为对于自己眉毛的描述生气，同时他也猜到了那位网上的好事之徒一定是自己的表弟。他认为这都不是自己趾高气昂的在路口随手乱指一通，说着‘活狗不知道在哪里，支离破碎的死狗倒是有一堆一堆的，这里有一些那里也有一些’之类的话的原因。

亚瑟只是不喜欢有人突然冒出来和他搭讪，明确的指出知道他藏起来的小秘密，并且暗示这里所有的人中间，他是眉毛最粗的那个。

“你最后找到那条狗了吗？”亚瑟问道。

“是的，就是你今天看到的那条。但那个时候我没找到，当然，那时候我还看不见它们。”弗朗西斯叹了一口气，“那都是我的错，我没把笼子锁好，有人进来的时候，索菲一下子就跑了出去，可怜的东西。”

“所以你丢了工作，住进了桥洞里？”

弗朗西斯摇摇头，“还记得我早上和你说的吗？在那之后我们，我和我的恋人遭遇了一场事故，我休息了一个半月，没法工作，当然付不起房租了，存下的钱也因为医药费花光了……”

“哦，真抱歉。”亚瑟走近了一些，他看到弗朗西斯正盯着自己，在黑暗中，那双眼睛特别明亮。他突然就有些慌张，莫名其妙的冒出来一句，“今天可真冷啊。”

弗朗西斯把打开的睡袋拉起来一点，颤抖着说，“白天还暖和一些，晚上就冷得有些受不了了。”

亚瑟把脖子缩到了领子里，岂止是受不了，他感觉这都和冬天没什么两样了，“行了，走吧，你可以去我家过夜。但我可没同意和你搭档，绝对没有！”

“……这可真是……我是交了好运了？”弗朗西斯没有显得非常激动，但从他声音里听得出他非常的高兴。亚瑟话音一落，他立即就从睡袋里钻了出来，开始收拾地上的杂物。也许是太兴奋了，他好半天都没把地上的东西捡起来，只能摊开手，在地上摸索着寻找。

亚瑟有些奇怪，尽管这里光线不好，但也没到漆黑一片的地步。他把掉在一边的水壶递给弗朗西斯，偷偷看了他一眼，弗朗西斯敏感的捕捉到了这一点，大方的解释自己有点夜盲症，晚上看不清东西。

“你该好好的吃点东西。”亚瑟帮他爬上河岸后，两人一起走在回家路上的时候这么说。

“你的车呢？亚瑟，我们要走回去吗？”

“我解释过了！”亚瑟不明白弗朗西斯干嘛还在纠结车的问题，白天的时候，他已经回答过他了，车坏了，在修理厂里。他又补充道，“这里离我家不远。”

很快，他们回到了亚瑟的家。亚瑟冷得发颤，他一进门就开始烧水，准备泡茶暖和一下。弗朗西斯觉得他太夸张了，“我比你穿得少也没觉得有你这么冷，你不是不病了？”

“把你那袋垃圾放在地上，别弄脏我的沙发了！”作为主人的亚瑟指着弗朗西斯的‘行李’发号施令，“如果你想一起喝茶的话，帮我把点心拿出来……”他还没来得及指向橱柜，弗朗西斯已经从里面拿出了一罐饼干，接着他又熟门熟路的准备好了糖和牛奶，端着它们小心翼翼的走进了客厅，放在茶几上。

亚瑟不再说话了，他戴上手套把滚烫的茶壶拿了出去。茶喝得很快，盘子里的东西都吃完之后，弗朗西斯也觉察出他们之间的气氛有些不妙。他看了一眼沙发前的挂钟，感叹都现在这个点了，“我该睡觉了，希望你的床够大。”

“别说蠢话了，你睡在这里。”亚瑟拍拍沙发，“我希望你能去洗个澡，不要弄脏了我的沙发。”

“我早上洗过了。”弗朗西斯向他讨价还价，“我干净得可以去睡你的床。”

亚瑟端起盘子，再次重复了刚才的话，弗朗西斯只好再去洗一遍，他走向浴室的途中差点踢翻走廊上的装饰灯。“对不起！”他听见他这么说，然后传来了门关上的声音。亚瑟立即从厨房里跑了出来，他打开弗朗西斯带来的唯一一个行李，他的背包，迅速的翻找着。

弗朗西斯走出浴室的时候看到茶几上放着一本小说书，一个领带夹和一把旅行用的折叠剪刀，亚瑟坐在沙发上，他没有说话，但看上去是在等待一个解释。

弗朗西斯始终没有说话，他从自己的外套里掏出一包香烟，然后开始四处找打火机。亚瑟开始不耐烦了，他走过去从自己的裤子口袋里拿出一个打火机，递到弗朗西斯面前，让他看着银色外壳上的鸽子图案。

“那本书是我的，领带夹和剪刀也是我的。”

“所以呢？”弗朗西斯点上香烟，露出一副毫不在乎的表情，“这是你的家，沙发和茶几也是你的。”

“那都是从你的包里翻出来的，弗朗西斯。看，《鲁宾逊漂流记》，第十五页折了一个角，那是我折的，”亚瑟翻开书本，“这个书签，后面写着A.K.，那是我的名字。这把剪刀，我去澳洲旅游的时候在机场买的，这个领带夹……”亚瑟放下了手里的东西，看着弗朗西斯，希望他能说点什么。

而弗朗西斯始终坐着，甚至不打算指责亚瑟未经过允许随便翻动他人的东西是不对的。他刚才没有洗头，用一根黑色的袋子绑了起来。身上随意的穿着一件洗得很旧的长袖T恤，挽起了袖子，露出手上的一些疤痕。他不准备回答什么，只是一口接着一口的抽烟。

“我以为是你今天偷的，但不是。上个月，我的哥哥趁我不在的时候把我的书都拿走了，其中也应该包括这本。”亚瑟指了指《鲁宾逊漂流记》，“它在你这里的话说明你一个月之前就从我这里把它偷走了……而领带夹……我说过我的车撞坏了，那是上个星期的事，我开车去邻城办事的时候撞到了隔离带。考虑到钱，车没有拖回来，是放在邻城修的，我把领带和领带夹一起放在了车上的储物箱里。”

亚瑟拿起领带夹，“我不记得剪刀是什么时候不见的，我很久没用过了。我不知道你要这些东西干什么，它们根本不值钱。我只是觉得很奇怪，弗朗西斯，这很奇怪，你究竟为什么要跟着我呢？”

“我并没有跟着你，亚瑟。”

“那么打火机的事呢？那个鸽子打火机是你的？我在衣橱的一件衣服里找出来的。”亚瑟改变了态度，诚恳的看着弗朗西斯，希望他能对此，这些他背包里的东西做出解释。

“我还能睡沙发吗？”弗朗西斯的表情一点都没变，他依旧微笑着，不在乎亚瑟说的任何一个词。接着，他非常自然的开了一点窗，把烟灰抖到了外面。

亚瑟闭上了嘴，他很困惑，但毫无办法。

“我真的不太愿意再走回去了……特别是在身体暖和之后，外面太冷了，让人受不了。”弗朗西斯像是在自言自语，他很快抽完了手里的烟，眼睛一眨不眨的盯着亚瑟，等待自己第一个问题的答案。

“别在沙发上抽烟。”亚瑟选择了放弃，他回到自己的卧室，反锁住门。房间里从未这么冷过，他又找出了一床毛毯，但没有用处，不管怎么做，搓手或者是蜷缩起来都无法让躺在床上的他都暖和起来。


	4. Chapter 4

这个弗朗西斯究竟是什么人？

亚瑟在第二天醒来的时候问自己，他注意到这个男人的存在是在一个星期之前，弗朗西斯就像任何进超市买东西的顾客那样站在货架前，拿着两个罐头相互比较。

没有任何的惊奇之处。

亚瑟懒洋洋的爬起来，他不知道自己的沙发成了什么样子，也许已经被偷走了？他走出卧室，不出所料的闻到了煎鸡蛋味。这真是太俗套了，就像任何故事里的桥段，带人回来过夜，沙发，接着就是一顿作为回礼的早餐。也不想想糟蹋的都是谁的食物，他看了一眼完好无缺的沙发，心想着还有什么更吓人的，裸体围裙？一面大步的走进了厨房。

接着他就惨叫着跑了出来，见了那么多鬼的亚瑟看到了对他来说也十分刺激的画面。裸体围裙？哪有什么围裙，厨房里只有一个光着身子的男人在煎鸡蛋。随着亚瑟的惨叫，弗朗西斯也跟着叫了起来，他被亚瑟的声音吓到，锅铲上的鸡蛋掉进锅里溅起油花，落在他赤裸裸的小腹上。

“你为什么不穿衣服！你有什么毛病！”

弗朗西斯没有立即回答，片刻之后，他颇具餐馆服务员风范的同时端着两个盘子，款款走出了厨房，一丝不挂的将他们的早餐放在了餐桌上。

亚瑟捂着脸蹲在原地，警告弗朗西斯穿上他的衣服。在得到肯定的回答之后，他睁开眼睛，依旧是那片熟悉的肉色。

“我穿上了袜子。”弗朗西斯解释，他朝着亚瑟抬起脚，然后坐上了椅子，享用起热气腾腾的早餐来。“我早上把衣服弄湿了，你知道的，我没几件干净衣服，所以我马上拿出去晾晒了。”他看了看窗外阳光灿烂的天空，肯定的说，“等衣服干了我会穿上的。”

亚瑟不想和他争辩为什么衣服湿了连裤子和内裤都要脱掉这个问题，他看到弗朗西斯的手指上包着一些纸巾，“你的手怎么了？”

“小事故。”他满不在乎的说，“切到了一下。”

“电视下面的柜子里有医药箱。”亚瑟坐下来说，插起一块鸡蛋，他猜测弗朗西斯可能比自己更熟悉这里。

“没有鲜榨的果汁，冰箱里没有果汁。”弗朗西斯敲了敲杯子，“这是冲泡的。你竟然连果汁都没有？别说是果汁了，连个水果都没有……”

“好了好了，我会去买的。”随口说出这句话之后，亚瑟立即后悔了。这听上去就像是寻常家庭里漫不经心的丈夫和唠叨妻子之间的对话，弗朗西斯没有注意到，他兴致勃勃的将豆子一颗颗的插在叉子的每根尖刺上。

一切都平静得太过离奇，好像昨晚关于书，剪刀和领带夹的事不曾发生过。

“你今天要干什么，弗朗西斯？”

“什么都不做，你需要我为你做什么吗？”

亚瑟摇摇头，盘子里的东西没吃完，但他已经饱了，而且还有事等着他。“我要出去一下，你可以……”他在心里列举着弗朗西斯禁止在他家做的事，那太多了，他一时说不完，只好强调，“穿上衣服。”

弗朗西斯点点头，微笑着朝站在玄关处穿鞋子的亚瑟挥了挥手。

一种奇怪的感觉从亚瑟的脊梁里渗透了出来，他顾不上脚上穿着鞋，又走回到了餐桌前。“打开你的手。”他对弗朗西斯说，“受伤的那只。”

弗朗西斯不知道他究竟要干什么，但依旧非常顺从的露出了自己的伤口。

无名指和小指上的新鲜伤口，切面整齐发白，内部是粉红色的。亚瑟似乎并不满意，他压住手指，直到鲜血从发烫的伤口里流出来。

“好了，再见！”

没等弗朗西斯反应过来，亚瑟已经像阵风一般的冲了出去，他只好坐在桌边，莫名其妙的舔起了伤口。

最好找一下阿尔弗雷德。亚瑟拿出手机，他猜想当初是自己的这位表弟让弗朗西斯找到了自己，那么也许他们之间认识，他或许更加了解弗朗西斯一些。

到了傍晚亚瑟回来的时候，弗朗西斯还在家里。他的家如同早晨他出门时一样，没有发生任何可怕的变动，餐桌在餐桌的地方，椅子在椅子的地方，亚瑟却像没看见它们一样，踢开这些东西，径直走到了窗户前，看着血红色的夕阳。

“……呃，你，你要吃晚餐吗？我没有……”弗朗西斯在沙发上看电视，他瞧见亚瑟回来了，拍了拍掉在胸口的饼干碎屑，不太情愿的站了起来，“我没准备晚餐，因为我不知道你什么回来，我是说……你买果汁回来了吗？”

“我去找了阿尔弗雷德。”

“嗯，阿尔弗雷德……”弗朗西斯挠挠头发，“他怎么了？”

亚瑟又把头转了回去，他一言不发，太阳迅速的下坠，黑暗很快就包围了整个天空，周围的楼房里纷纷亮起灯来。他看着这些星星点点的亮光，小声说，“其实你什么都知道的。”

弗朗西斯并不关心亚瑟接下来要说什么，他含糊的回答了一下就开始收拾桌上的零食袋子，又抱起一堆晒干的衣物准备找个地方去整理好。

“我去找了阿尔弗雷德，因为我打不通他的电话，他的电话，我哥哥的电话，所有人的电话！”亚瑟大声说了起来，“我花了一个多小时去了他的大学，我在餐厅的门口看到了他，他在和一个女生讲话。我想他是没有看到我……他们自顾自的谈论着，我听见那个那个女生说，关于你哥哥的事我很遗憾，我以为他们说的是马修，啊，马修，我的另一个表弟……但他们在说我的事。”

“他们在说我的事。”亚瑟自嘲的笑起来，“而我竟然不知道，弗朗西斯，你是知道的吧。”

弗朗西斯放下了手里的东西，“我们可以当作没有发生过，如果你愿意的话……”夜色渗进了他明朗的眼睛里，将眼珠染成了深蓝色。他还在假装镇静，但亚瑟已经察觉到了其中翻滚着的不安气流。

“我不愿意，我根本没法办法相信！”亚瑟打开窗户，冰凉的秋风灌了进来吹乱了他的金发，只是一眨眼的功夫，他就从那里消失了。

弗朗西斯没有眨眼，他做好了准备，在事情发生的瞬间就冲了上去。但这个举动是多余的，他知道，他拉不住那个下坠的男人，阻止不了橡胶在地上摩擦，撞击的发生和安全气囊的打开。


	5. Chapter 5

当弗朗西斯气喘吁吁的跑下四楼的时候，亚瑟还站在原地不停的说着，“……我以为地铁的空调坏了，我挤在一堆人中间还冷得要命……手机也出了毛病，连一封广告的邮件都没有，修车厂一直没有打来电话让我去提车……那都是有原因的，门锁，我少掉的书，其他东西，还有，还有多出来那些东西……”亚瑟看了弗朗西斯一眼，他依然没想起来关于他的事，但他不准备再做出什么努力来，鉴于世间的一切对他都不再有意义，所有的努力也都是白费的。

“我要走了。”他走出去几步，发现弗朗西气势汹汹的追了上来，于是跑了起来。他要逃开眼前令他无法忍受的一切，逃开自己已经死去的这一事实。但弗朗西斯卯足了劲跟在后面，没有目的地的亚瑟在狂奔了一阵之后，跳进了车流之中。

一辆疾驰而来的汽车穿过了他。驾驶员的脸擦过亚瑟的肩膀，后排儿童座椅上的女孩大笑着用手里的布偶穿透了亚瑟的胸口，没人看得他.在那个瞬间，亚瑟回到了熟悉的驾驶座上，看到了坐在副驾驶座位上的弗朗西斯。他看着车窗外，一面说着什么。而自己正开着车，同他对话，他们都笑起来，然后便是车前闪过的人影，猛烈的旋转，对向车道上的灯光和巨大的冲击。

他不知道自己站了多久，时间变慢了，那一刹被无限的拉长放大。但又像只过了一秒，下一秒弗朗西斯就拉着他倒在了人行道上。

那些东西又出现了，在身后漆黑的树丛里，下水道的缝隙间。亚瑟飞快的扫视周围，去抓住每一只注视自己的眼睛，他恐惧极了，因为现在自己和它们一样了，一个孤苦伶仃，飘飘荡荡的苍白灵魂。

“亚瑟，看着我!”弗朗西斯对着他大叫。

亚瑟没有理睬弗朗西斯的叫声，他乱极了，无法集中精神，耳朵里只有其他鬼魂发出的浑浊声响。

“别去看那些东西，我就在你的面前，亚瑟，看着我，看着我!”

亚瑟能感觉到弗朗西斯紧紧的抓着自己，温暖的体温从那双手掌中传到了自己冰冷的肩膀上。他想到了那柔软的嘴唇，那是有温度的，自己唯一能感受到的温度。

“你在那里，弗朗西斯。你在车上，你在和我开玩笑，说我们合作搞个侦探社什么的，就像电视里的那样……”亚瑟明白过来，“就像电视里那样，所以昨天下午你和我见面的时候才会那么说，你在提醒我吗，弗朗西斯?”

“你为什么不直接说出来?你明明知道的!弗朗西斯，我和你是什么关系?”亚瑟停顿了一下，“我该猜到了，你说过的。你和你的朋友，你的恋人……出了车祸，她死了，你说了她，为什么要欺骗我?”

“好了好了，亚瑟。”弗朗西斯拍拍他，“我只是，只是有些害怕……你知道的，突然之间我就能看见那些东西了，boom的一下!在医院里的日子不好过，你也不喜欢医院是吗？一开始我分不清楚哪些是活的哪些是死的，后来好了些，我习惯了。两个月之后我出院了，我丢了工作浑浑噩噩的过了一些日子，然后我就看到了你。亚瑟，我看到了你。”

“我觉得我发疯了，撞坏了头。我去朋友那里散心，去度假喝了不少的鸡尾酒，但是当我回到这里，你又出现了。你觉得是我在跟踪你。但不是那样的，我尽力的想把你这个幻影驱逐出去，但你无处不在，我漫无目的走在路上的时候，在广场上晒太阳的时候，每时每刻你都出现在我的周围……”

“所以你到现在都在和我争论究竟谁才是变态跟踪狂吗，弗朗西斯!你为什么不告诉我?昨天，今天早上，甚至更早的时候?你有那么多的机会，却偏偏要留我在这个迷局里!”

“我在害怕，亚瑟，我说过了。”弗朗西斯拉住亚瑟冰冷的手，“有时候我看着你，你多么正常啊，和以前一样。我看着你，觉得好像你还活着，而死了的那个是我。我欺骗你，说过世的是我的女朋友，那是因为我太害怕了。你忘记了我，所以我怕把一切都说出来之后你就会消失。”

亚瑟把自己的手抽了出来，“我不知道，他捂住了额头，太混乱了，我，我突然死了，失忆了，然后还有你，我多了一个男朋友……等等，我怎么知道你没有在说谎!”

“这很简单，你喜欢骑乘式;如果在濒临高潮的时候摸你的腰或者是肩膀的话你就会……”弗朗西斯露出一个妩媚的表情并发出了一些奇怪的声音。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊!”亚瑟用尖叫打断了他，从他通红的脸来看，他有些相信了。

“艹。”沉默许久，亚瑟用了一个叹词为这件事做出了一个简单的总结。

“我们能回去了吗？我快冻死了！”弗朗西斯双手抱肩，不停的搓着手臂，他跑出来的时候身上只穿着一件单衣。

亚瑟站起来，似乎从打击中恢复了一些，虽然他死了，但好的是，没有比死亡更糟糕的事会发生了。

“我必须指出，我的表情没有那么恶心，而且我也不会发出那样像猪叫一样的声音!”

“也许我们下次放面镜子好让你看看你自己的表情。”

“下次?”亚瑟的眉头皱了起来，“你搞错了弗朗西斯，我们现在是完完全全的陌生人，你和我，我不记得我们发生过什么，就算它发生过。”稍后他又马上补充，“我但愿那没有发生……”

弗朗西斯无所谓的耸耸肩膀，他好像非常习惯这些话，亚瑟觉得，也许自己以前也说过相同的话。他往前走了几步，突然想起了什么来，“我是什么样子的？我是说，嗯，你知道有些人是保持着去世时的样子，所以，那场车祸……我想车祸挺严重的，否则我也不会死，是吗？”

“我可躺了足足一个月。”

“所以……我不知道自己看起来是什么样子的，我不知道自己从镜子里看到的和你看到的是不是一样的。”

“也许你不愿意听，但是你的左眼掉出来了。”

“哦，天呐！”亚瑟急忙捂住左脸。

弗朗西斯却哈哈大笑起来，搂住了亚瑟的肩膀，给了他一个狡猾的微笑，“一个玩笑！你和以前一样，还是个帅小伙！”说完他很自然的在亚瑟的额头上留下一个吻，拉着他往前走。

这一定非常奇怪，一个男人在大街上自言自语的。亚瑟跟上了弗朗西斯的脚步，那看起来一定非常的奇怪，但他丝毫不在乎，不在乎和一个鬼魂呆在一起，不在乎这个鬼魂完全忘记了他。

他摸摸额头，那里还是热乎乎的。


	6. Chapter 6

亚瑟在早上醒来，可能是七点也可能是八点，窗帘还拉着，底下已经有光透了进来。他靠在单人沙发上，而弗朗西斯睡在长沙发上，他们昨天聊到很晚，也许就在两个小时之前。

弗朗西斯聊了他们是怎么见面的，之后又是怎么交往的，他先是往咖啡里加白兰地，后来就直接喝起了白兰地。亚瑟相信他在那个故事里添油加醋的编造了很多不存在的情节，大多数的时候他都在反驳他。而在说到他们是怎么上床的时候，弗朗西斯过于细致的描述让亚瑟不得不把剩下的白兰地都喝完了。

不知道鬼魂是怎样吸收酒精的，但那确实起了作用，亚瑟也开始唠叨自己的事，他们谈到了阿尔弗雷德和瓜分他遗产的哥哥们。弗朗西斯听说葬礼办的不错，不论真假，每个人都表现得很难过。阿尔弗雷德难得穿上了西装，虽然他没有亲眼所见，但是看到了他们在葬礼结束后去夜店HIGH的照片，小表弟还穿着西装，只是把上衣口袋里的白花换成了一面小旗子。

“一个悲伤的故事。”亚瑟坐在沙发上回想自己能记起来的人生之后，做出了简短的总结，然后他就昏昏睡去。

现在那股劲头过去了，他感到有些失落，不知道一个鬼魂的未来在何方。弗朗西斯还在沉睡中，他的头侧着，几缕头发滑落下来，盖住了一只眼睛。亚瑟看了一会儿，他注意到外面越来越亮，阳光从窗帘的缝隙中倾泻进来，在他们之间筑起一道透明的金色围墙。他看得很清楚，这道围墙如此清晰，无数在细小灰尘在其中翻滚，亚瑟明白在墙的两边是两个世界。

难道自己就得这这个男人住在一起了？亚瑟想不出赶他走的理由，他是自己找来的，而自己死了，他们谁都没有权利住在这里。可除了这里，亚瑟想不出他们还能去哪里。

他伸出手穿过阳光触摸到了弗朗西斯的脸，自己依旧能碰触到他是亚瑟现在最大的疑惑。他们甚至还能接吻，亚瑟目不转睛的看着手指下的脸庞，他小心的移动着，绕过那张嘴唇，触摸着因为一整天没有刮胡子显得有些扎手的下巴。他实在无法记起更多的东西来，记忆中只剩下了那片蓝色，闪着波光的大海。

亚瑟撩起他落下的头发，想再好好的看看弗朗西斯，看看他紧闭的眼睛。但是弗朗西斯已经醒了过来。在亚瑟把手收回来之前抓住了他，“早安，我亲爱的。”他眯着眼睛微笑着亲吻了亚瑟手，不在手背上，而是谦微的吻了吻指尖。

海浪轻轻的拍打着，亚瑟是在上面摇晃着的小小帆船。

“我们今天要干什么呢？”弗朗西斯伸了一个懒腰，他没有注意到亚瑟低下的头，“也许什么都不干，多么好，晴朗的一天，无所事事的一天。”他说着突然跳起来，抱起角落里的矮柜扔在身后，紧接着趴在地上摸索了起来。

亚瑟看着他熟练的撬起一块地板，从下面抽出一个盒子，“那是我的钱。”他提醒弗朗西斯，“我攒着去南非旅游的钱。”

“那么你要怎么订机票呢？他们把你的护照取消了，幽灵先生。”弗朗西斯拿出一叠钱，“但是看着上帝的份上，我们快饿死了，你的冰箱里什么都没有，我得去买点东西给我们……呃，给我填饱肚子。”

亚瑟没法说服他，让他承认这是一种偷窃，不管怎么说，是自己开着车撞到了护栏上让弗朗西斯在医院里躺了一个月后丢了工作的。他们去了超市，像正常人那样买了食物和日常用品，弗朗西斯一路上都在说个不停，说他们应该收养索菲。

“谁？”

“咖啡店前的那条狗。”

“……”

亚瑟能看到周围人的眼神，不友善，怪异的眼神。他好几次暗示弗朗西斯，但弗朗西斯毫不在意，他说他不在乎其他人，他只在乎亚瑟。

在经过一个广场的时候，弗朗西斯甚至放下了手里的纸包。他把他们买的东西随手扔在地上，拉起亚瑟的手，“我们来跳舞吧。”他指指一边正在休息的卖唱艺人，他们在抽烟，但音箱里还在播放着伴奏。

“你究竟想干什么，弗朗西斯？他们，其他人会怎么看你？”亚瑟示意他去看看周围的那些人。

“为什么你到死了都是这么的古板！亚瑟，你活着的时候，从来没接受过我的邀请。但现在你死了还害羞什么，没人能看见你啦，你可以随便的跳，来吧，来吧！”弗朗西斯已经站到了空旷的地方，“他们会觉得和空气跳舞的我发疯了，那有什么不可以的，也许我是发疯了，谁都不知道自己什么时候会发疯，为什么发疯。可能我们都不知道，疯子们的世界才是真正的美好！”

他拉住扭头要逃跑的亚瑟，和他没头没脑的旋转了起来。亚瑟一开始还在意周围那些看着他们的人，但很快，他就被弗朗西斯乱七八糟的舞步带晕了。

“如果你想跳，那就好好的跳！”亚瑟好不容易站稳了，整理了一下衣领，绅士的做出了一个邀请的动作。

弗朗西斯提起不存在的裙摆，优雅的行了礼，然后一个箭步跨了上来，拉起自己的舞伴，跃进了音乐中。

“……为什么还是你跳男步？”亚瑟有些不满，虽然别人都看不到他，但毕竟现在他们周围聚集了很多人，他还没有在那么多注视下跳舞的心理准备。

“那有什么关系！瞧，今天的天气多好啊，亚瑟，我早就想和你在这样的日子里跳舞了，就在这太阳下，在人群里！哦，我喜欢这首歌！”弗朗西斯说着开始跟着旋律唱了起来。

Day after day I must face a world of strangers  
Where I don't belong, I'm not that strong  
It's nice to know that there's someone I can turn to  
Who will always care, you're always there  
When there's no getting over that rainbow  
When my smallest of dreams won't come true  
I can take all the madness the world has to give  
But I won't last a day without you

亚瑟抬头看了看天空，他不知道为什么今天的太阳特别灿烂。它洒下的光辉穿过弗朗西斯扬起的头发落在自己的脸上，他知道自己应该是感受不到的，但那光确实是暖和的，就和弗朗西斯的双手一样。

“……哦，抱歉！我撞到了你，你没……”弗朗西斯突然停下来，朝身后的一位路人打招呼，半分钟之后他才叫起来，认出那是一位熟人。亚瑟从他们的对话中猜测那个路人也许是弗朗西斯之前的同事。

“不，我恰好路过这里，看到你所以，所以想打个招呼……”陌生的男人友好的笑了笑，“你看起来很精神，弗朗西斯，我很高兴看到你重新振作起来了。”

但愿吧，亚瑟在心里默念，这不是精神不精神的问题，这样在街上一个人忘情跳舞的样子只会让人觉得是精神病吧？

“……所以你的……”那个男人尴尬的做了一个动作，“有好一些吗？”

弗朗西斯用微笑回答了他，既没有说好，也没有说不好。

亚瑟不知道他们究竟在说什么，但隐约觉得事情有些不对劲。

“好了，如果你有什么需要帮助的地方尽管来找我，我真不想失去你这样的员工。但是……”那个男人挥手道别，“一切都会好起来的，弗朗西斯，别泄气！祝你有美好的一天！”

回到家，客厅依旧是出门时的模样，茶几上躺着酒瓶，窗帘还拉着，室内很暗。亚瑟看着弗朗西斯走路的样子，似乎找到了一些头绪。

“现在几点了，弗朗西斯？”亚瑟在他身后叫起来，请他抬头看看面前的那个挂钟。

“十点半，或者十一点？”弗朗西斯回答，“你自己也看得到，我还得……”

“弗朗西斯……”亚瑟打断他，他不太愿意相信，但从之前的情况来看，弗朗西斯确实出了问题，“你看不清墙上的钟，走楼梯总是踢到东西，做饭切到手，走路要扶着墙，你说你有夜盲症但这里并不是漆黑一片，我看得很清楚，十一点二十七分……还有我们在广场上遇到的那个男人问你问题的时候，他指着的是眼睛，弗朗西斯，你的眼睛是怎么回事？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 说实话，一开始我只是看到了不见不散中葛大爷装瞎骗徐帆的那段脑洞了一下，结果就搞出这样的东西？？？


	7. Chapter 7

弗朗西斯到黄昏都没有回来。厨房保持着中午的模样，切到一半的蔬菜，桌上堆着几个装有鸡蛋和蘑菇的碗碟。亚瑟不知道弗朗西斯为什么要突然离开，他们没有吵架。而关于那个问题，弗朗西斯的回答非常简单。车祸的后遗症，他轻松的说完这几个字就去厨房做饭了。

“那么，那么，具体情况是怎么样的？是怎么了，后遗症？会，会怎么样呢？”亚瑟走过去，追问他。

“我不太明白医生说的，他们有太多专业的词语，总之呢，”弗朗西斯把买来的蔬菜一个一个从纸袋里拿出来，“最快我会在六个月内失明。”

“六个？六个……那现在过去多久了，现在是十一月了，现在……”亚瑟努力回忆车祸的时间，从之前突然出现的残影来推论，车祸是发生在夏天的。

“已经过去快四个月了，亚瑟，你在着急什么？”弗朗西斯竟然笑了起来，“也可能不会那么快。”

“弗朗西斯！”亚瑟大叫起来，“你怎么，你怎么能把这么重要的事不当一回事！你可能，可能很快就……”

“对哦，我可能很快就瞎了，但那要怎么办呢？”

亚瑟没有办法回答这个问题。他想弗朗西斯是找过医生的，那个时间是医生给他的，他表现得如此自然也应该是知道自己是无药可医的了。那么自己该怎么办呢？他沉默的坐在椅子上，弗朗西斯一言不发的在厨房里做事，房间里唯一的声音是水龙头里流出的水声和切菜的咔嚓声。

突然那声音停了下来，弗朗西斯走出来拿起外套，留下句‘我出去一下’就走了。

亚瑟想他应该是生气了，他看着厨房里留下的残局，觉得他是可能在做饭上又遇到了什么问题。无论如何，弗朗西斯突然的脾气是可以理解的，他们提到了他不想提的问题，也许那正是他害怕的事，他拒绝去考虑那个可怕的结果，而亚瑟不单让他自己说出了那个期限，接下来的话也太直接了。

弗朗西斯确实遇到了困难，他走路跌跌撞撞的，一到晚上就看不到东西了……亚瑟紧张的看着时间，他后悔自己那时的态度和语气太强硬，却又不知道现在该怎么办？天黑得很快，让一个视力不佳的人四处乱逛可能会有危险，出去找他？但要是弗朗西斯回来没人给他开门怎么办？

亚瑟正着急的时候，弗朗西斯自己回来了。他和以前一样，带着笑容，似乎中午的那番交谈没有发生过。亚瑟想问他去了哪里，又害怕自己开口后说出的话会变成一场质问，让他们之间的关系更加糟糕。

倒是弗朗西斯先开了口，他差点踢翻地上的铁罐，空气里又是一股涂料味。“你粉刷了墙壁？我喜欢这个颜色，亚瑟，粉红色！”

“不是我！”亚瑟立即否认，“斯科特，也就是我的哥哥下午带了几个粉刷匠来，他打算把房子稍微整修一下好租借出去。粉红色……我不知道为什么是这个颜色，也许他只想借给女性！”

“我想起来了。”弗朗西斯一边起扎头发一边说，“他找过我，让我去把自己的东西都拿出来，他人还是不错的，没有直接扔掉。那时候他就和我说过准备在年底之前把房子租出去。”

“他怎么认识你的？”

“因为我们一起出了车祸，他的倒霉蛋弟弟死了，他怎么不可能来问问同车的我到底是发生了什么？”弗朗西斯露出一副‘这不是明摆着’的表情，“但愿他能让我们住到过完圣诞节，我可不想在那个时候被赶出来去睡桥洞。”

“他不能这么做，他不能把你这样，你这样一个……呃……急需帮助的人赶出去。可能就快下雪了，睡在外面会冻死的。”亚瑟开始来回走动，他要想想怎么才能阻止自己的哥哥把房子借出去。

“这就是同居不结婚的缺点，没有法律的保护。亚瑟，瞧瞧吧，你现在向我求婚可就太晚了。”

亚瑟呆住了，他结结巴巴的问，“我，我，我，我之前有这个打算吗？”

弗朗西斯也呆住了，不过很快他大笑起来，“我在开玩笑！亚瑟，我随口说说的……”他擦了擦笑出来的眼泪，低下头淡淡的说，“但是，但是谁知道呢……”

“……对不起。”

“别为这个道歉，我才不想结婚，即使你那样做了我也不会答应的。”

“不是的，弗朗西斯，我……”亚瑟无法忍受了，他觉得再不说出来自己就要崩溃了，“我犯了一个错，一个致命的错误。那个人，我看到的那个，并不是人，那是，那是……”他回想起那车祸时的景象，自己开着车在和弗朗西斯说话，前面突然闪现出来的那个影子。

“那只是一个幽灵，就和其他在车祸里死掉的人一样，它们有些就喜欢徘徊在公路上。我没有注意，抱歉，我以为……”亚瑟停下来看着弗朗西斯，他该要怎么说下去？因为一个幻影赔上了一条命和另一个人的半辈子，这个愚蠢的错误是无法靠言语去弥补的。他很清楚，只好一遍一遍的说着对不起，我很抱歉。

弗朗西斯走过来，紧紧的抱住了亚瑟，“我早就知道了，你以为保险公司和交通警察不会去调查？天气，道路，汽车都没有问题，驾驶员没有吸毒喝酒，那么交通事故是怎么发生的？其他汽车上的行车记录仪拍下了整个过程：明明没有障碍物，你的汽车却突然调转了方向。我能猜到你是怎么回事，但没人会相信我的话，他们甚至连我都在怀疑……”

“你是说……保险公司……”亚瑟反应过来了，这很明显，保险公司不想赔钱，他们需要找到一个人为的理由来将赔款减到最少，“他们怀疑我们在吵架？或者是，或者是……”

“别再为这件事难过了，亚瑟，我不在乎已经发生的事是怎么发生的，我所害怕的，是那些没有发生的。”弗朗西斯将亚瑟抱得更紧了，“今天中午我的确有些情绪，我们谈到了那件事，午餐做得不顺利……人人都会有那种力不从心的感觉，我只是想换换心情才走出去的。”

弗朗西斯停顿了几秒，终于承认，“好吧，我只是不想看到你那张愧疚的脸，亚瑟，你一点都不适合那种表情！你应该若无其事的，边看报纸边说，不错，看来我知道今年要送你什么圣诞礼物了，一根导盲拐杖。”他干笑了几声，“我逃走了，漫无目的的四处闲逛，突然我又害怕起来，我害怕我一直在考虑的问题，你为什么会以这样的姿态出现在这里呢？”

“我为什么……”亚瑟疑惑的将弗朗西斯的话重复了一遍，他还没有想过这个巨大的问题。

“你为什么出现在了这里，亚瑟。我觉得，那是因为我需要你。起先我以为我的眼睛真的坏得很厉害，或者，你是我想象中的一个幻影，但是……”弗朗西斯抚摸着亚瑟的头发，后脑勺和肩膀，“你是可以触摸的。我不知道其他幽灵是不是这样的，但我需要这样的你，我想触摸你，和你在明亮的地方跳舞，在树下打瞌睡，去河边喂鸭子，喝酒，看电影，去草地音乐会……我有太多想做的事，亚瑟，我一丝一毫的不敢去怀疑这样的生活是否是正常的。我害怕我一动摇，或者说执念不够的话，你就会拍拍翅膀飞走了……”

亚瑟能感到弗朗西斯的手臂越收越紧。这是个自大又愚蠢的男人，他想，竟然觉得自己留在这里是因为他的思念，并且愚蠢的认为他能用信念留住他。但他还是举起了一直放在身旁的双手手抱住了弗朗西斯。“好了，好了……”他像哄孩子入睡一样轻轻的拍打着他的后背，“……好了好了。”

几天前他还不认识弗朗西斯，甚至到现在亚瑟还是觉得他是个陌生人。但这也是一个遭遇了死亡车祸，失去恋人，工作，住所，连视力都要失去的可怜人，他遭到怀疑，被遗忘，在寒冷的夜晚独自住在漆黑的桥洞里，过去的四个月里没有发生一件好事。除了拥抱，亚瑟不知道自己还能做些什么来安慰他。

“弗朗西斯？我知道你现在很难过，但是……”这样温情的场面亚瑟只忍受了三秒，“请把你的手从我的裤子里拿出来。”

弗朗西斯假装没听到，继续靠在亚瑟的肩膀上，装模作样的小声垂泣。

所以亚瑟抓着弗朗西斯的手给了他一个利落的背摔。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 也好想看求婚的场面啊  
仏八卦隔壁谁谁要结婚了，要一起去买个贺礼啊巴拉巴拉的  
眉看报纸，完全没反应  
仏继续巴拉  
眉问：你蛮有兴致的，也想结婚？  
仏回答怎么可能坟墓自由巴拉巴拉一大堆，不信你求求试试，不会答应的  
眉没有反应过来，接话随口问了句要不要结婚？  
好哒，仏秒答  
眉这才放下报纸猛然觉得自己被骗了  
晚了！已经一只脚踏进棺材了wwww


	8. Chapter 8

世界上也许存在着困住幽灵的办法，但亚瑟从来没有听说过只是依靠着个人意志就能禁锢住一个幽灵。更多的，应该说，大多数的传说或是故事里，让一个死去的人留在人间的往往是他本人的强烈意志。

为什么自己会以这样的方式存在着呢？

反正不是为了让弗朗西斯揉屁股的。

下午斯科特来的时候也问了差不多的问题。虽然他在亚瑟对着他耳朵狂吼脏话的时候保持着平静，假装没看到他比出的中指和对粉刷匠做的恶作剧，但是他一定知道自己的存在的。他们兄弟几个或多或少的都有着灵异体质，只是亚瑟并不知道他到底能看到多少。

“你留在这里干什么？”粉刷匠干了三个小时的活儿就走了，等到屋子里没有其他人的时候，斯科特才开口问话。但他根本不给亚瑟回答的机会，迅速的补上一句，“利索的滚蛋，不然我找人来用铁链把你栓在马桶水箱上一百年。”就关门走了。

三秒之后门又被打开了，亚瑟以为他本着兄弟之情还会说点稍微好听点的，但斯科特只是来提醒他另一位房客也是不受欢迎的，“让你的男人也卷铺盖滚，不然我报警！”

他就这样绝情的走了，只留下亚瑟在原地奇怪着，在刚才那三小时里自己想方设法的从各个方向朝斯科特挥了几百拳却都毫无效果。他根本碰不到他，这世界上唯独只有弗朗西斯是不一样的。

现在这世上独一无二的男人睡在地上，痛苦的捂着头，呻吟着脑震荡又发作了，“我头疼，好像要吐了……啊，我的眼前一片黑暗……”

“那么，鉴于你身体不适……”亚瑟挽起袖子，“晚餐就由我来做了。”

“不！”弗朗西斯迅速的一个鲤鱼打挺就硬生生地从地上直起了半个身子抱住亚瑟迈开的腿，“我只是要瞎了，不是准备去死了。”他抱着亚瑟的腿，一点点的向上准备爬起来，就在他的手抓到大腿根，差一点就要摸到蛋的时候，大腿的主人将他踢开了。

“不管怎么说，晚餐得让我做。”弗朗西斯从地上爬起来，重新整理那些中午准备到一半的食物来，“但是你可以帮忙，亚瑟，帮我一起准备晚餐。现在，让我‘看看’，我的水果刀去了哪里？”

“左手边。”亚瑟坐到了水池的另一边，正对着今晚的大厨。

“谢谢！”弗朗西斯找到了他要的刀，边削着果皮边说，“有件事我一直觉得奇怪，亚瑟，我身边的所有东西都在逐渐的失去颜色，形状，它们一天一天的变得模糊，但只有你，你是唯一清晰的。”

“什么意思？”亚瑟问他，不忘记提醒他他要找的调味料在上面的柜子里。

“就是那个意思呗。”弗朗西斯照着亚瑟的指挥有条不紊的在碗里倒入了调味料，“你在我的眼里和其他的东西，人都不一样……还记得吗，那天晚上你去桥洞里找我，我一下子就认出你来了，你不觉得奇怪吗？”

亚瑟想了想，确实，桥洞里的光线不好，以自己和弗朗西斯的距离来说，一个视力非常好的人都要花上一定的时间来辨认，但弗朗西斯却第一时间就叫出了自己的名字。

“那个时候我可没有在胡猜。我所能看到的就是，不管光线，周围的环境，或者其他任何的干扰，你都像在发光一般的清晰。”

“……这就是说？”亚瑟听出弗朗西斯话里有话。

“这就是说，你为什么会留在这里，亚瑟，再清楚不过了。你留在这里是为了指引我，我能照着你说的做饭，那么我就能照你说的过马路，买东西……等到我完全看不见的时候，嘿，你看过《闻香识女人》吗？也许我也能那样，开车！跳舞！”弗朗西斯突然放下了手里的东西，用粘着面粉和黄油的手将亚瑟从桌上拉下来，“跳舞，还有跳舞，恰恰，探戈，华尔兹……我会跳所有的舞！”他抓着亚瑟摆好了姿势，嘴里哼起了歌，“我们要跳舞，不停的跳。”

“放你的屁吧，弗朗西斯！”亚瑟在他把做好的食物端上桌之后这么说，“从现在开始你要节省，不要再乱花我的那些钱了，你要……你必须要找个谋生的办法……”他说着，开始思考这个懒散浮夸的男人究竟能做什么。他想到了之前提到的侦探社的主意，这个荒谬的想法现在想起来倒还是有些可能。它不需要任何技能，只要会满怀情感的胡诌就行,而弗朗西斯看上去就挺擅长这个的。

弗朗西斯直接的拒绝了这个提议，“那只是一个玩笑，我可不想工作。我只想晒晒太阳，喝喝酒，晚上还能尽情的做爱。”

“哦，看来我应该把你撞成个植物人而不是把你撞瞎。”

弗朗西斯停止了咀嚼，他静止着盯住了亚瑟，整整十秒之后才伸出手，不礼貌的用叉子指着亚瑟说，“这，才是我认识的亚瑟·柯克兰，很高兴你回来了！”

“收起你的礼貌。”亚瑟拍掉他的叉子，“我在和你说正经的，你必须，有办法自己养活自己。是的，我可以帮助你，我会帮助你的。但是，弗朗西斯，我根本不知道自己能这样存在多久。可能，可能明天我就消失了，谁知道会不会有几个带着条大丹狗的白痴突然出现……更别提有人想把我关进马桶的水箱里……”

“亚瑟，亚瑟，亚瑟……”弗朗西斯拿起酒杯对他说，“你知道我为什么要买这么贵的酒？还有这些有机蔬菜和高级牛排？”

“让我猜猜看，因为……那用的是我的钱？”亚瑟露出一个友善的微笑。

“不，我亲爱的，因为我很快就要看不见这个美丽的世界了，我想要在那之前尽情的去享受她。多么的美丽，就像你一样。”弗朗西斯深情款款的看着亚瑟，好像要把他那双宝石般的绿眼睛完全记进心里一样，“我多么希望我能多有些钱，我还想去更多风景壮丽的地方，游览名胜古迹，或者只是走在开满鲜花的寻常小道上……我希望你在那里，看着我，好像你的眼里只有我那样，而我的眼里也只会有你。我想在这个我们只拥有彼此的瞬间里将你和天地一起印在脑子里，像烧红的铁烙进皮肉之中……”

“这全怪我，我没留下让你环游世界消费奢侈品的几亿遗产。”亚瑟惋惜的叹了一口气，他偷偷的抓起了桌上的叉子，用眼角的余光盯着弗朗西斯偷偷摸摸快要触碰到自己大腿的左手。就在他手起刀落想给这只不安分的手一些教训的时候，弗朗西斯突然又把手收了回去。

于是叉子准确无误的扎到了亚瑟自己的大腿上。

“亚瑟，我们相处很久了，你知道我想要干什么，我当然也知道你的。”弗朗西斯非常满意亚瑟所发出的痛苦叫声，他看着蜷缩在椅子上的幽灵，趁他闭眼吸气的时候拔起了插在腿上的叉子，叉起切好的牛肉搭配惨叫细细的品味着。

“我们是那么的了解对方，所以为什么我们不能好好的相处呢？亲爱的亚瑟，我很想帮你叫辆救护车来看看你可怜的腿，但是你死了，他们根本看不到你。”弗朗西斯哈哈大笑了几声，然后拿起酒杯嘟嘟囔囔起来，“我该说点祝酒词的，为了这美味的葡萄酒，亚瑟，我们该说点什么？”

“该死的，你这该死的……我的腿，我怎么还能感到疼痛！”

“哦，我想到祝酒词了！”弗朗西斯举高起手里的杯子，“愿我们，天长地久！”


	9. Chapter 9

亚瑟躺到床上的时候，腿已经不疼了，皮肤上只留下四个小小的黑孔，他想睡一觉就会消失不见的。

弗朗西斯依旧睡在沙发上。他不满意自己的专属位置，不停的敲开亚瑟房间的门，对他说一堆毫不重要的无聊之事。

“……你有没有想过我们被你哥哥赶出去之后要住在哪里？”这是他第四次站在门口，一本正经的说胡话了，“我想过了，我们可以去住城西的那栋鬼屋，反正那里荒了好几年了，记得带上窗帘，我喜欢你的窗帘……”

第五次的时候，他说他们得谈谈收养索菲的事。那只狗，亚瑟这回想起来了，并且再次拒绝了他。

“我快瞎了，我需要一只导盲犬！”弗朗西斯据理力争。

“那他妈的是一只死狗！而且它能同时往两个地方跑！”亚瑟终于受不了了，“我不知道那个什么索菲受过什么训练，反正一个活人不能牵着一团空气去遛然后蹲在地上清洁不存在的大便！”

“听起来不错，你说的话又打动我了，看来我确实需要它。”

“弗朗西斯，你究竟要干什么？你不好好的躺着，摸黑走来走去踢翻地上的一切，就为了在脚上弄出几个淤青来吗？”亚瑟说话的时候注意到了那双狡猾的眼睛，他实际上是知道弗朗西斯要干什么的，但就算房间里冷得让人受不了，他也不会让弗朗西斯如愿睡到这张床上来的。

第六次的时候，弗朗西斯已经瞎编不出什么话题，只好摆出一副洒脱的样子站在门口看着亚瑟。亚瑟不会被这样简单的举动打败，他干脆不去理睬弗朗西斯，用被子遮住脑袋呼呼大睡起来。

“……好吧，我就是来看看你，亚瑟。我不知道你什么时候会消失，毕竟你是……一种非常神奇的存在，呃，记得你得照看我今后的生活。晚安，希望我睡醒了你还在……也希望我不会再因为担心这个而睡不着觉。”弗朗西斯不情愿的摸着墙壁走出去了。

“好吧，好吧！”亚瑟举手投降了，“你赢了！”

他话音一落，弗朗西斯就像阵风一样钻进了他的被子里。

“先说好了，弗朗西斯，不准！碰到我！”

亚瑟定下了规矩，弗朗西斯立即点头答应。在接下来几分钟的沉默中，他都是一动不动的躺着的，只不过他们之间十几厘米的距离根本阻止不了热量的传递。亚瑟能清楚的感觉到身后的弗朗西斯像一堆缓慢燃烧的篝火，那种熟悉的温暖吸引着自己，似乎他的身体从未忘记过弗朗西斯的体温。

“别紧张。”弗朗西斯轻声说，“我会乖乖躺好的，你不用这么紧张。”

他甚至伸出手善意的拍了拍亚瑟紧绷着的背脊，但他手掌上的热度却让亚瑟更加僵硬了。最后，察觉到那细微的颤动的弗朗西斯终于忍不住笑了起来。

“这有什么好笑的？”亚瑟有些恼火，不知道是对自己还是对弗朗西斯的。

“只是想起来我第一次在这里过夜时的情景，你也僵硬得像块木头。我说没有人会对一个穿着全套格子睡衣的人产生性欲的。开什么玩笑，蓝色和咖啡色，比我爸爸都古板……然后你就生气了……”弗朗西斯越说，笑得越厉害，“那天我是醉的厉害，但仅剩的理智让我宁愿去艹街上的消防水龙头都不会来强奸你。而现在，你又穿着这套格子睡衣了，知道我要忍住不笑出声有多艰辛吗？”

亚瑟听到弗朗西斯叹了一口气，“不过很快，没过几天你在我怀里就软得像水一样了，接下来我们就如鱼得水水乳交融的……我很久没看到这套难看得要命的睡衣了，从第一次上床之后你也开始和我一样，睡觉都不穿衣服……”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊，我不想听这个！”亚瑟钻进被子里用枕头遮住了自己的脑袋，“等等，你说你睡觉不穿衣服？”

“是啊，刚才一躺下我就脱了个精光啊。不信，你摸摸……”弗朗西斯趁着亚瑟没有反应过来，拉住了他的手要让他亲自确认一下。

在一片黑暗中亚瑟摸到了一片毛茸茸的东西，他立即打了个一个激灵，弗朗西斯用力的抓着他，他无法挣脱又不敢移动手指去确认那究竟是什么。

“这……是什么？你的……”

“哦，你摸到的是你放在枕头边上的泰迪熊，我正抱着它睡觉呐。”

亚瑟立即坐了起来，他看到弗朗西斯笑意盈盈的抱着那个玩偶，穿着T恤好好的躺在傍边。微弱的夜灯在他身后晕开，在光中能清晰的看到一些不服顺的发丝微微翘起，随着他的呼吸上下浮动。而那双蓝眼睛，在逆光的黑暗中发着光，那是不正常的，因为眼底病变所折射出来的光。亚瑟不想去面对这个由自己造成的错误，却又被眼前怪异的幽蓝吸引。他盯着弗朗西斯，不得不承认他有一张漂亮的，吸引人的脸孔，但他的所作所为却让自己讨厌。

“我真不明白，弗朗西斯，我到现在都没想起来，我究竟为什么会和你这样的人同居？”亚瑟知道自己不会因为一个人的容貌就决定和他同居的，在他看来和某人共同生活是一件严肃的，必须经过深思熟虑的事情。基本上，对亚瑟来说，那和结婚只不过是少了一纸法律文书的区别。

“我们没有同居啊。”弗朗西斯回答说，“只不过我老是拖欠房租，那里的房东停了我的热水，我得来你这里借浴室。当然，我出院之后没地方睡觉偷偷进来了几次，你哥哥也警告过我，但他还算大方……”

“哦，我就知道！你只是想找个地方睡觉，所以才假装我们的关系……”

“不！你应该清楚我们的关系，你不能把失忆的责任推到我身上。”弗朗西斯也坐起来，面对着亚瑟，他的笑容消失了，看得出来亚瑟那句话让他很生气。“我没有假装什么。而且我也一点都不喜欢这里，没有你存在的这个房间就像是地狱。每一次我走进这空空荡荡一片死寂的地方，都会想起我们在一起的时候……那是，那是……”

弗朗西斯有些语无伦次，“折磨，我一点，一丁点都不喜欢留下太多回忆的这个地方。但是我还是得找个地方把自己弄干净，我得找工作养活自己……”

“……你找过工作？”

“我又不是生来就是个流浪汉，我工作过，知道要吃饭就要找个工作。”弗朗西斯笑了笑，“但是我失败了，很多次，我通不过体检的。所以我才会去睡桥洞……”

亚瑟有些内疚，他不想讨论这个话题，但弗朗西斯让他太好奇了，他从来都表现得无所谓，好像他不在乎发生在自己身上的的一切。现在亚瑟知道了，他也是个普通人，只是比一般人更加坦率的接受了痛苦。

“你……难道不难过？那对你来说是一场无妄之灾，你应该，应该责怪我。”

“我不难过也许是因为我吃了阿密替林或者是度洛西汀。”弗朗西斯看着亚瑟，用轻声细语缓解他自己都没有察觉到的不安，“让我感到第一快乐的事是出生在这个世界上，第二件是遇到你。并不是指我们第一次在咖啡店讨论走丢的索菲的那次，而是这次。车祸后的一段时间里我确实很难过，郁郁寡欢，好像死了一样，直到我再次看到你，我好像又出生了一次。”

弗朗西斯摸了摸亚瑟的脸，“他们说当你爱上一个人的时候，眼睛里就只会有她，这是真的，我现在明白了。那就是我再次看到你的情景，在模糊的人群里，你突然出现了，难以置信的清晰，好像世界上除了作为观众的我，就只存在你一个人。”

亚瑟觉得自己似乎听到过这样的话，他没有在意，自顾自的躺下了。

弗朗西斯见他不愿意搭自己的话，也睡了下去。

“你不用担心住所的问题，我不会让你再去睡桥洞或者是住在地下过道里的，我们总会有办法的。”亚瑟等了一会儿才开口说话。弗朗西斯刚才的话让他非常害羞，但他忍住了，不愿被那个男人发现自己的心情，他的脸甚至到现在才敢开始发红发烫。

“我们也许是该奢侈一下，反正我也花不到那笔钱去好望角了。你可以，可以随你处置，但那不是为了补偿你。”亚瑟慌慌张张的说，“我只是不再需要了，我可以送给随便什么人，只不是你正好在这里，所以……”

他知道弗朗西斯正抱着那只小熊盯着自己的后脑勺看，即便自己背对着他的，也能感觉到那炙热的视线，他的眼睛应该正在闪着光吧？

“如果那个混蛋把我们赶出去的话，也许我们能住到我的老家去，在乡下，消费没有城里高空气也好，那里有些我认识的人，或者其他什么东西能帮助你。当然你想回自己家也可以。因为我比较熟悉我的老家，在那里照顾你应该比较得心应手……这不是强迫，只是说说，一个建议……而且就算是旅游散心那里也不错，我是说我家……”

亚瑟随口说了一个地方，弗朗西斯马上接口说自己去过那里，“在我八九岁的时候，和我妈妈的几个朋友，那可真疯狂，整整一个暑假，她们都让我穿着裙子，哈哈哈……”

亚瑟在心里计算了一下时间和其他零星的细节，肯定了自己的猜测。

“闭嘴，弗朗西斯！”

“怎么了，我们不是谈得很愉快？”

“你毁了我的初恋！”

“哦……”弗朗西斯莫名其妙的拍了拍亚瑟的肩膀，翻身睡觉去了。

等身后响起轻轻的鼾声的时候，亚瑟才小心翼翼的往后靠近了一些。他不敢做出太大的动作，只是用手肘触碰到弗朗西斯的手臂而已。弗朗西斯睡到床上之后他感到暖和了一些，但那远远不够，他怀念的是刚才黑暗中抚上自己脸庞的温度。他需要皮肤与皮肤的接触，虽然只有那么一点点，但那是他在这个世界上唯一能感觉到的温暖了。


	10. Chapter 10

这章包括了第十章到第三十二章吵架打架离家出走回家做饭零碎日常生活的八万字【试图催眠看到这句话的人

就是我懒得写了，请自行想象一下，谢谢！

下面就直接大结局了，这样大家都很省事！


	11. Chapter 11

他们在小吵小闹中过完了十一月。弗朗西斯的视力缓步的下降，亚瑟陪他去过两次医院。医生很惊讶他能够和正常人一样行动自如，一面又提醒他千万不要大意，也许意外就发生在不经意之间。像他这样的情况必须开始习惯依靠听觉和触觉，但弗朗西斯从来不把医生说的话放在心上。他不喜欢收拾东西，不会在用完某个物品的第一时间就把它放回去，这会给他以后的生活造成很大的麻烦。

“那又有什么关系，反正亚瑟会帮我找到的。”他趁着医生不注意的时候对亚瑟小声的说。

亚瑟只好暗自叹气，提醒自己必须让弗朗西斯改掉这个坏习惯。但到了十二月，弗朗西斯还是那副懒散的样子，他觉得自己就和以前一样，不需要那些多出来的规矩。只有在上厕所的时候，他才会大叫，“亚瑟，来帮我看看，我尿不准！”

“滚蛋吧，弗朗西斯，你还没有完全瞎！就算你的眼前已经一片黑暗了，你就不会坐在马桶上尿吗！”亚瑟受够了这样的性骚扰，他知道弗朗西斯只想对着他掏出那东西，欣赏他不知道盯着哪儿看时的表情。

“太娘了，亚瑟！你要是不来，我就随便了啊！”弗朗西斯威胁他，“想想你铺在地上的那块带郁金香的脚垫吧！”

“哦，艹！”每次对话的最后亚瑟都只好跑过去，气冲冲的面对着弗朗西斯得逞的笑脸。

“我喜欢你兴匆匆的奔着我的几把而来。”弗朗西斯这样评价道。他确实很喜欢惹恼亚瑟，甚至给床上的那只玩具熊起了相同的名字，每当亚瑟不理他的时候就‘亚缇’长‘亚缇’短地和这个玩具交谈，入睡前还得装模作样的说上一分钟的绵绵情话。亚瑟以为自己能一直装作不在乎，但弗朗西斯的话一天比一天恶心，他几次三番的把玩具熊藏了起来，最后又败在弗朗西斯的死缠烂打上。

“没它我可睡不着，你要是不把它还给我，晚上我就只好抱着你睡觉了。”

弗朗西斯用这样的话吓唬亚瑟。但他也许不知道，永远比他醒的早的亚瑟有好几次都发现自己睡到了他的怀里，或者是把他抱在了怀里。那么多次亚瑟都只好匆匆爬起来钻到床底下一通乱找，在弗朗西斯醒来之前把玩具熊塞进被子里。

亚瑟把这归咎于该死的寒冷天气。十一月一过完，气温陡然的下降到了冰点，天气总是阴沉沉的。斯科特终于把整个房间都漆成了粉红色，还买了很多女性化十足的家具替换之前的老旧桌椅，他确实是要把房子在年底之前租出去了。亚瑟和弗朗西斯知道他们离离开这里的日子不远了。

但他们都不知道自己要去哪里。

唯一好的消息是弗朗西斯在医生的确认下不用吃那些药了。为此他们——正确的来说是在弗朗西斯的强烈要求下，在感恩节之后办了一个小小的庆祝会。弗朗西斯邀请了很多人，甚至连阿尔弗雷德都来了。他们在那间粉红色的房间里吃东西，大声喧哗，喝酒跳舞，将粉刷一新的墙壁和新地毯弄得乱七八糟的。

亚瑟无法融入到庆祝弗朗西斯摆脱了抑郁症的聚会之中，他不可能端着酒杯在他们之间穿梭。他从头到尾都被陌生人从沙发上挤到地上，从椅子上挤到墙壁里，从这里挤到那里……他只好站在角落里，不情愿的听着他们在暗地里讨论着可怜的弗朗西斯是个多么不幸的人。他们固然是善意的，为他没有发疯由衷的感到高兴，但这些窃窃私语总让亚瑟不舒服。

当话题逐渐转移到了自己和弗朗西斯的过去时，亚瑟拔腿跑了。人们惋惜的表情提醒了他，让他想起那个令人疑惑不解的问题：自己为什么要留在人间呢？他从那些只字片语中什么都得不到，他不可能从别人嘴里的一句‘他们非常相爱’就感同身受。他也不明白如果自己爱到无法离开尘世，那么又为什么会忘记一切。

这完全说不通。亚瑟开始找寻弗朗西斯，他看到弗朗西斯被几个宠物美容店的老主顾团团围住，这群打扮艳丽的少妇带着她们的猫猫狗狗，她们的小宝贝边聊八卦边高声大笑。她们除了太闲嘴碎之外人都不坏，纷纷帮弗朗西斯介绍医生，工作或是邀请他来家里做客。

弗朗西斯对付她们很有一套，不然也不可能和她们成为朋友。他游刃有余的同每一位女士交谈着，期间还不忘朝亚瑟挤挤眼睛。他也许在安慰自己，亚瑟知道，他不希望他在人群中感到太孤独。

实际上，亚瑟觉得自己的世界没什么变化，在他活着的时候，聚会也不过是如此。死后参加聚会甚至更加轻松，根本不需要和自己讨厌的人打招呼了。他朝阳台走去，经过阿尔弗雷德身边的时候，拍了拍他的肩膀，“谢谢你‘保管’我的摇滚CD，也谢谢你把我珍藏的古典乐都扔了。”他推了年轻人的手一把，让他把手里的饮料都泼到了他企图搭讪的女生身上。

在阳台上呆了没多久，弗朗西斯果然如他所料的也走了过来。

“你该进去，外面太冷了。”亚瑟对他说，“今天你可是主角。”

“如果可以，我多想向里面的那些人介绍你，可惜……如果我这么做的话，我的医生又要让我吃那些恶心的药了。”弗朗西斯耸耸肩膀。

“最好可以把你送进神经病院，这样我就不用担心住的地方了。”

“你还在担心那个问题？别想了，亚瑟，只要有你在，不管我们接下来要去哪里我都会很高兴的。”

“但是……”

“亚瑟，今天的聚会太棒了。”弗朗西斯不想听那些扫兴的话。他觉得现在自己快乐极了，他不想被亚瑟嘴里不可预知的未来扫了兴，“我会一直记得今天的。还有，感谢你帮我完成了那些小点心，虽然主要是我在出力，但没有你的眼睛帮忙我一个人可做不了。多谢你，我很久没有这样的成就感了。”

任何人都看得出弗朗西斯非常高兴，他微笑着的眼睛散发出了光芒。这是双多么漂亮的眼睛啊，亚瑟知道，它很快就会失去灿烂的颜色，变得和积满雨云的天空一样。他心里有些难过，表情却没有变化，现在去破坏这份笑容实在是一件太残忍的事。

“说实话我真的没兴趣帮着你一起做这些吃的，他们也说会带点心过来。”亚瑟回头看了看屋子里的人，“是你硬要我这么做的，而且医生也说了，树立信心对你有好处。”他停了一会儿，“我只是看在医生的份上，看着医生的份上。”

弗朗西斯平静的站在那里，他难得没有取笑亚瑟的口是心非，“现在，我好像又回到了以前，还没发生那么多糟糕的事的时候。如果这个时候你能吻我，那就太完美了。”

“别开玩笑了，弗朗西斯，我还没记起我们的关系有那么好。”

弗朗西斯有些遗憾的笑了笑，“是的，今天已经足够完美了。留点不完美比较好，我真怕，如果我的愿望都实现了，你就会不见。”

屋子里有人传来叫他的声音，在弗朗西斯转身应声的瞬间，亚瑟拉住他，从背后吻了吻他的鬓角，在靠近耳垂的地方。弗朗西斯吃惊地扭过头的时候，他已经退回到了原地，假装什么都没有发生过。

亚瑟以为弗朗西斯会笑，至少是露出好笑又好气的表情。但出乎他的意料，弗朗西斯的脸涨红到了他从未见过的程度，他灵巧的舌头打了结，害羞得连头都抬不起来。“……哦。”过了一会儿，弗朗西斯似乎才反应过来亚瑟究竟做了什么，他开口也许是想调侃一下现在的情况，但话一出口就变了调。

亚瑟听得出那是因为哽咽，这个时候他才真正的体会到了，眼前的人在这么多的日子里承受了巨大的压力。一个小小却真挚的亲吻就能瓦解他筑起的高墙，让积累已久的痛苦倾泻而出。亚瑟突然恐慌起来，害怕弗朗西斯会在这里哭起来，正当他手足无措不知道说点什么的时候，有人在屋子里再次叫了弗朗西斯的名字。

弗朗西斯立即转身走了，他低着头什么表情都没留给亚瑟。亚瑟只能看着他走进去，周围的人欢呼起来，他立即露出和往常一样的微笑，有人端来了蛋糕，有人凑过去说了什么，他惊呼着更加大声的笑着，接过刀子准备切蛋糕。

亚瑟站在窗外，冰凉的玻璃将他和屋子里欢乐的一切隔开了。他看到弗朗西斯在分蛋糕的时候几次抬头，在撞到自己的视线后又躲躲闪闪的低下了头。他不再游刃有余，那张被金发遮住大半的脸又开始发红，他不得不借着大笑掩饰自己的慌张，在慌张的同时又无法不去寻找亚瑟的视线。

亚瑟是熟悉这种感觉的。他第一次意识到这种感觉是在夏天的溪边，当他看着挽起裙子走过一颗颗小石头的女孩的时候，他也是同样即害怕看见那双湛蓝的眼睛，又无时不刻的想看着它。也许弗朗西斯之前表现出来的爱只是出于惯性，而现在，亚瑟觉得，他是确确实实的再次坠入爱河了。

弗朗西斯还在人群里，他们看起来相处得十分融洽，而亚瑟只能站在这里，他触摸到的只有冰冷的窗户。冬天的玻璃就和他的手指一样冷，这股凉意加深了他心里的恐惧。

他在害怕什么呢？因为自己成为了弗朗西斯黑暗人生中的闪光，却又不是一盏永不熄灭的明灯。或者更直接一点，亚瑟完全不知道自己什么时候会消失，他只是蜡烛上不安跳动的火苗，一次叹息就能将他扑灭。


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这其实是第三十二章……

必须让弗朗西斯有自理能力，他不能太依赖自己，亚瑟下定了决心。斯科特虽然几次三番上门来警告，却迟迟没有带来吸尘器把亚瑟吸走，也没有叫来警察把弗朗西斯和他的东西一起打包扔出去。可能是他良心发现，也可能是他的装修品味太差，还没有哪个不长眼的客人看中这里。但时间毕竟有限，十二月一开始，亚瑟就催促着弗朗西斯去找个能养活自己的工作。在他的强烈要求之下，弗朗西斯才不情愿的找出一个铁罐和一件破衣服，这是他能想出来的即发挥自己的‘特长’又不会太累的‘工作’了。

亚瑟立即和他大吵了一架，他不得不再次解释如果自己消失的话情况会有多糟糕，“你还有时间，弗朗西斯，你有很多的才华可以去发挥。我不想看到你这样自暴自弃，如果我离开了，你还要去睡桥洞甚至睡到马路上去吗？”

“你不会离开的，这事不会发生的。”弗朗西斯是这么说的，他自信满满，毫不畏惧。但亚瑟知道这个想法是错的，是病态的，他愈加害怕起来。弗朗西斯的问题比他的眼睛严重得多，但亚瑟不知道如何才能纠正他，因为这个问题正是他所引起的。

他有几天没和弗朗西斯说话，一直都在考虑他们之间的关系，从阳台上的那个轻吻开始，他觉得他们之间有了变化。从表面上看不出来，但总有一些细碎的地方，比如在不经意的眼神流转之间，在尚未接触到的肢体移动之间，在欲言又止被咽进喉咙的话语之间……不停的的有东西渗进他们的生活之中。

亚瑟焦虑的抽完一根又一根香烟，想不出怎眼才能让弗朗西斯戒除对自己一天比一天强烈的依赖感。香烟很快都抽完了，他走出去，看到弗朗西斯在用刚买的导盲杖练习踢踏舞。他跳得就和雨中的吉恩·凯利一样好，除了结尾的时候他跳上沙发高举双手的时候差点把吊灯打下来之外，一切都十分完美。

“过来看看这个！”弗朗西斯叫住亚瑟，拿出一副太阳眼镜戴上，“雷朋的，阿尔弗雷德送给我的！”他胡乱的走了几步，把手里的导盲杖敲得乓乓直响，“我是不是太帅了？”

“呃……”亚瑟不想评价，他举起手里的烟壳，“家里的烟都抽完了。”

“哦，我可以去买，现在还早。”弗朗西斯扔掉眼镜和手杖，“你想和我出去逛逛吗？”

“实际上，”亚瑟吸了一口气，“我想待在家里。”

弗朗西斯站在原地，他想了想，开始穿起了衣服，“我明白，私人空间，我也需要。亚瑟，你知道吗，我现在都没办法舒舒坦坦地撸一发了。我们确实需要各自的空间。那么，你还想买什么吗？”

亚瑟摇摇头，他有些不放心，但总不能弗朗西斯到哪儿自己就跟到哪儿吧。

“你真的可以自己去吗？”

“拜托，亚瑟，我还没有失明好吗？杂货店就在转角前面一些，难道这点事我也做不了了？”他说着熟练的穿上了鞋。

亚瑟依旧有些担心，他走上去想让他出门之后小心一些。才叫了他的名字，弗朗西斯就跳了起来，“我就知道你还有其他东西要买，终于决定和我亲热了？我会记得买安全套的。你要有香味的吗？我记得你喜欢螺……”

“滚出去！”

亚瑟关上门之后，从窗户里往下张望，他看见弗朗西斯走过了转角于是去厨房烧水。今天很冷，天空是铁灰色的，好像就要下雪了。也许在弗朗西斯回来的时候，天上就会落下雪花了，在这之前，他可以准备好喝茶的东西，等弗朗西斯一到家，他们就有热乎乎的茶水喝了。

等水烧开的那段时间里，周围安静极了。天花板上传来类似弹珠落下的声音，猛然的，亚瑟突然想起了过去，他想起了弗朗西斯第一次问自己会不会凭灵感寻找失物时的情景；他买了热狗想请自己吃却被拒绝时的笑脸；他们在酒吧巧遇时自己面前饮料冒出的气泡……就像是被打开了脑中的开关一样，过往的记忆倾泻而出。他一下子没法反应过来，竟然呆呆的站在原地不知道做什么好了。

过了一会儿，水壶开始发出尖叫，蒸汽从不锈钢盖子的缝隙中喷出，而亚瑟根本没有关上火的打算。他听不见任何的声音，大脑失去了大部分的作用，只是不断地回忆着过去的片段。不知道自己在反复的微笑，争吵，亲吻和最后闪过的车灯之间花费了多少时间，等亚瑟从漫长的回忆里回到现实时候，首先捂住了胸口，他觉得那里像是被捅开了一个口子，某种滚烫的东西从心里汨汨流出。但手掌上干干净净的，没有鲜血或者是眼泪。

他明白自己要忘记这一切的原因了，伤害一个陌生人与伤害自己爱人的感觉是天差地别的。他很难去控制喷涌而出的强烈情感，它们都在谴责，责怪他犯下的错。痛苦与自责让他恨不得能够马上消失，但亚瑟又马上想起了弗朗西斯，现在不行，他对自己说，现在他还不能消失。  
亚瑟站起来，关掉了燃气。他惶恐不安的等待了一会儿，自己并没有特别的变化，也许想起过往不会让自己消失，他继续不安的等着。一边思考着怎么和弗朗西斯说他记起了一切，又该怎么处理自己和弗朗西斯的关系。

也许他们可以像从前一样快乐的生活在一起？这个念头一出现，就被打消了。这是个彻彻底底的错误，亚瑟很清楚，自己已经死了。而弗朗西斯不该和一个幽灵生活在一起，他是个活泼开朗，喜欢交朋友和玩乐的家伙，他应当过正常的生活，而不是变成别人眼中自言自语的怪家伙不得不独居几十年最后孤独的死去。

但是反正他也只需要你，就这样两个人平静地生活在一起又有什么不好的？这样的想法不断的冒出来，亚瑟很难静下心来理清自己的想法。两种相反的想法不断折磨着他，使他不由得再次想起那个问题：为什么自己还留在这里？究竟是什么强烈的愿望让自己留下的？

亚瑟抬头看了看钟，发现天已经完全黑了，房间里很暗，他花了点力气才看清楚时间。已经快六点了，亚瑟在回忆和纠结中花了太多的时间，茶没有泡好，弗朗西斯也没有回来。这太奇怪了，去杂货店买香烟根本用不到半个小时。他慌张起来，拿起衣服冲到门口，他必须立即见到弗朗西斯，马上。

这时门打开了，弗朗西斯走了进来，他很奇怪亚瑟站在门一动不动的，于是朝他挥了挥手，“你在发什么呆？”

亚瑟看着弗朗西斯，他有一种奇怪却又熟悉的感觉，但说不出口。他只能用僵硬的语调问他怎么花了那么久。

“我在转角遇到一个熟人，和他聊了一会儿。怎么了？”弗朗西斯好奇的看了看亚瑟，又抬头去看挂钟，“老天，都这个点了，我是聊得太过火了。好了，我马上准备晚餐！”

好像什么都没发生过一样，他走进了厨房，“转角那里在修路，地上有个大坑，我摔了一跤，幸好没有掉进去。这些人，因为是周末他们就偷懒没放警示标志……外面下雪了，你知道吗？小雪，但愿不要变大，应该把雪都留到圣诞节，反正圣诞节大家都不用出门……”

在弗朗西斯的唠叨中，亚瑟听见楼下传来救护车的声音，他看到那辆白色的汽车停在了转角，那里围了一群人。他甚至能看到飘下的细小雪花落在金色的头发上，落在蜷缩的手指指尖，落在没有温度的皮肤上久久都没有融化，他知道发生了什么……

“外面有什么？”弗朗西斯走过来问亚瑟，“你一直盯着看？”

“没，没什么。”亚瑟转过身来，他看着弗朗西斯，他身上干干净净的，没有一点跌倒后留下的污迹，他的眼睛明亮如初，在这样的环境中也能看清墙上的时钟了。所有的事，都像那天在自己手里打转的方向盘，失去控制，无法挽回。

这究竟都是为了什么，亚瑟真的不明白，难道自己留下就是为了看到这一幕的吗？他胸中的情感已经满溢，他走过去，想拉起眼前这个男人的手，告诉他一切。

但是周围的景色在瞬间变化了，他们站在了一艘船上，航行在一望无际的大海中央，头顶艳阳高照，脚下是白色的甲板。

弗朗西斯身上的衣服变成了白衬衫和白西裤，他光着脚，正朝着亚瑟大叫，“我们要去哪里？”

亚瑟张大了嘴，一时无法回答。他看着弗朗西斯被海风吹起的头发，空空的脑中突然有了答案，那是他一直想去看看的地方，“好望角。”

“嗬！”弗朗西斯吹了一声口哨，“够艰难的！”

是的，亚瑟知道了，这条路太长太艰难，他只是害怕一个人上路。

亚瑟踩了踩干净得能映出人脸的甲板，觉得光脚在上面跳舞一定很棒，他又觉得，可能是因为他们都怕一个人上路，所以命运才如此安排，让相爱的两人得以结伴同行，只要他们在一起，再艰难的道路都不再可怕。

“看啊！”弗朗西斯叫起来，他跑到船舷那里，指着海平面，“飞鱼！”

亚瑟看到弗朗西斯手指的那边波光粼粼，不断有银色的东西跃起再落入海中。

“真美啊。”弗朗西斯感叹的说。

亚瑟看着他的脸，那双眼睛就和日光下的海一样，永远闪烁着金色的光芒。真美啊，亚瑟在心里感叹着，他看了看在弗朗西斯身后的壮丽海洋，鱼群与蓝天，这世间最美好的一切都在他眼里的。

“是啊。我爱大海。”他转过身去同弗朗西斯一起欣赏起了眼前的美景，平静的说，“我应该记得的，我一直都爱着大海。”

END


End file.
